Marie Lewis
Marie Helena Lewis is a character used by Lowri in World 8: Brave New World. She is a member of a villainous gang who has gained the abilities of Echolocation, Paralysis Touch, Flexibility and Poison Saliva from the formula. She is 25 years old. Appearance Marie naturally has ash blonde hair, but she dyed it brunnette a few years ago and has been since placing sporadic blonde highlights through it. She has grey eyes. Her skin tans quite easily, and she is 5'7 in height. She tends to wear heels which add a lot more to her height, and heavy makeup. Abilities Marie's first ability is Echolocation. She is capable of gaining a perspective of what her surroundings look like by listening to echoes of sound bouncing off objects and beings in the area. By doing so, she can judge the shape, distance and size of objects within the area and can create a visual map in her mind of what the surroundings look like. She can use this ability to "see" her surroundings as well as someone with perfect vision can, and thus has an advantage in darkness or when others have their own vision impaired. Her second ability is Paralysis Touch, which lets her paralyse others with physical contact. She needs skin contact to do so, and the contact must last for at least a minute. Her victim will feel weakened and will then be unable to move. Marie can control the extent of the paralysis, leaving only a part of the person's body paralysed if she wishes. The paralysis will fade after two or three hours, if not reinforced with another touch, but she can also cause paralyses which last for a shorter time. Her third ability is Flexibility. This ability makes Marie's joints highly flexible. It enables her to be very agile and to easily move her body into strange or contorted positions. It prevents her from ever dislocating, twisting or breaking a joint. However, it doesn't enable her to alter her appearance, contort her shape or elongate her body. Her fourth ability is Poison Saliva. Marie can turn her saliva into any poison, but it is normal otherwise. She can also control the poison's properties. She can change its taste in order to hide it in food, and can change its colour, though it is normally clear. She make the poison take affect quickly, if she wants to kill someone rapidly or fears that her victim will otherwise find an antidote. She can make it kill slowly and painfully too. She can even change the poison's chemical constituency to prevent detection or overcome some immunity. She herself is immune to the poison while it is in her saliva, in case she accidentally swallows it or bites herself, but she is not immune to other poisons. Family & Relationships *Mother - Kayla Lewis *Father - Jimmy Lewis *Sister - Nicole Lewis History Marie grew up in New York city, her family having moved there when she was 18 months old, and she joined the criminal gang she is currently a member of when she was 17 years old. Despite having been a member for eight years by now, she has never been more than a lackey. She was one of the members who stole the formula from Pinehearst's ruins, along with Matthew Hampton, and was one of the first to test it on herself. She later used her new ability of echolocation to notice and capture Laurie Athens when she was investigating the gang's headquarters. Etymology Marie is a Hebrew name which means "bitter". Her middle name, Helena, is a Greek name which means "wicker, reed, shoot, torch, basket". Her surname, Lewis, is a Germanic name meaning "fame and war". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.